CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14,15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 In CaveClan.... Flashstar purred back and twined his tail with his.Night 18:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Echowhisper padded out of camp. 23:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) "How ya feeling?" Flashstar asked Lightningshadow.Night 10:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Tansypaw sniffed Snowpelt's head. "What's wrong with her?" She asked Chillcloud, who was washing her face. "She has some brain damage. Her skull cracked." 19:38, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Jewelpaw came running to Bladefang. "What are we doing today for training?" She asked her mentor. Wotto3577Talk 02:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "We are hunting today" Bladefang replied to Jewelpaw.Night 13:20, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "Fine," Lightningshadow replied to his mate. 16:16, October 16, 2013 (UTC) "Good" Flashstar meowed.Night 19:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yay!" Jewelpaw exclaimed. Wotto3577Talk 20:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) "lets get going" Bladefang meowed.Night 21:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Silverkit was crying, Rainkit was padding a leaf and Shellkit was padding over to Bluekit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Bluekit meowed to Shellkit.Night 14:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hello"Purred Shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "How are you?" Bluekit asked.Night 14:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "good I found these Little circles with a sparkly thing in them"he purred.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Cool" Bluekit meowed.Night 14:22, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want one?"asked Shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:24, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Bluekit meowed.Night 14:27, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit gave her the one with the red sparkly thing.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:30, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit picked up the sparkly thing.Night 14:31, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want to be alone?"asked Shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:36, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Nah, its fine if you hangout with me" Bluekit meowed.Night 14:46, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "ok well follow me, My sister sometimes pretend me and her have our own clan callled Stormclan do you want to play it?"asked Shellkit.(This sister is Rainkit)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Sure" Bluekit meowed.Night 14:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit lead Bluekit to these tunnels.Rainkit was waiting for them.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:55, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit padded over to Rainkit.Night 15:02, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit was relaxing on a stump.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:03, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit jumped on a tall rock.Night 15:04, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit saw a puddle.Follow me Bluekit he said leading her to a puddle.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (i gtg) "Why are you taking me to a puddle?" Bluekit asked.Night 15:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "i have to show you something"he said leading her to the puddle."Look your getting more cuter each day"he purred.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:13, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Arn't kits supposed to be cute?" Bluekit meowed.Night 19:32, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "yes but your cuter then all of them put together"Purred Shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks, that's very kind of you" Bluekit meowed.Night 19:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Shellkit sat next to bluekit."Its a shame that kits cant go to the gathering"Said shellkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Bluekit meowed.Night 19:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Jewelpaw sat down next to Shellkit and Bluekit. "But when you two become brave warriors, a wise medicine cat or even a loyal deputy, you'll be able to go" she told them. Wotto3577Talk 21:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Can't apprentices go to?" Bluekit asked.Night 21:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (What time does the gathering start at?)"Yeah... Sorry, I forgot to say that" Jewelpaw admitted. Wotto3577Talk 21:50, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (I'm ganna make it start in like 30 minutes) "Maybe Flashstar will let you go" Bluekit meowed.Night 21:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "No," Jewelpaw said "I doubt he'd let me go. I think that the clan doesn't trust me because I was a former RoseClan member" she looked down and sighed. Wotto3577Talk 21:56, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Nah, Flashstar's pretty nice i'm sure he'll let you" Bluekit meowed.Night 21:57, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" Jewelpaw asked "You think so?" She sat down next to Bluekit and hugged her. Wotto3577Talk 22:06, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah he would totally let you go" Bluekit meowed.Night 22:09, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Ok" Jewelpaw mewed "I'll go ask him" Wotto3577Talk 22:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Bluekit meowed.Night 22:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) (The CC cats who are in the gathering continue in TG RP) "Flashstar?" said Lightningshadow. "Were we that stupid when we were apprentices? Or is this generation just damn stupid?" 17:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) "We were intelligent as apprentices and this generation seems to be getting more and more stupid" Flashstar replied.Night 15:21, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw saw her friends stonepaw from Mossclan,Applepaw from Fogclan and Bluepaw from Roseclan come."hello"All Four said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:24, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "What the- what the f**k?" hissed Lightningshadow as he saw the apprentices enter camp. "Get lost! Since you're no longer kits we have the right to treat you like adults. So leave, now!" 15:31, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Seriously? You had no permission to be in my clan! Who sent you here?" Flashstar meowed.Night 15:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "We did Of corse"Said applepaw sticking her tounge at Flashstar.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "F**k your clans, f**k your family, and most importantly, f**k you, now get out or I will make you in one way or another," hissed Lightningshadow. "No one will miss you anyway." 15:38, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "I should just go talk to your leaders and tell them about the trouble your causing" Flashstar hissed.Night 15:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC) The three apprentinces from other clans gulped and ran back.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, Flashstar," whispered Lightningshadow to the leader. "She needs to get lost. I've never said this to anyone before, but she's broken the warrior code so many times it's rediculous. She almost old enough to be a warrior, and she has the mind of a newborn. She is a danger to her clan and she needs to leave." 15:48, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Your right" Flashstar replied to Lightningshadow.Night 15:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Whiteflower heard their talk and padded over to them."Give her one more chance im sure she would change"said whiteflower.Snowpaw Caught a LArk for the clan.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Lady, do you know how many chances we've given her?" said Lightningshadow. "She's some sort of sick sadist, she's brought enemies into her clan, she just went outside of camp juut now without a warrior present. The list just goes on and on." 15:56, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "She should have been kicked out of the clan when she was born" Flashstar hissed.Night 15:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Whiteflower Looked at them."If you exile her I will Leave the clan along with my kits and you will never see them or me again except for battles and gatherings"Whiteflower hissed.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:02, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Good," said Lightningshadow. 16:04, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Great to hear! Please leave" Flashstar meowed.Night 16:12, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Whiteflower padded off.She went back into the nursery and said hello to the other Queens.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) "Alright, maybe it's not this generation, maybe everyone who likes that stupid Snowpaw's an idiot," growled Lightningshadow. ---- Mistyflame was talking to Rsvenstripe. 00:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) "Exactly" Flashstar meowed.Night 00:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Jewelpaw went to visit Bluekit. "What's going on with you today?' She asked her. Wotto3577Talk 03:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing really, I might go play with Soulkit" Bluekit replied.Night 10:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow paddedover to the fresh-kill pile. 23:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Soulkit padded over to Lightningshadow.Night 00:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Suddenly shellkit fell into a lake and was drowning.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang picked up Shellkit out of the lake.Night 12:55, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay